Buildings have many common structural elements. Among those elements are lighting fixtures and either wallpaper or wall decorations. Thus, wall or ceiling space is used by both the wallpaper or wall decoration and also by the lighting. A combination of a backlight with translucent wallpaper or wall decoration reduces the required wall or ceiling space but generates other problems. These problems include light absorption in the wallpaper or wall decoration that reduces the energy efficiency of the light source for a given illumination level and that the light absorption in the wallpaper or wall decoration alters the chromaticity of the light from the backlight. This absorption of light may produce undesired lighting effects such as a green wallpaper or wall decoration illuminating a room with green light. Accordingly there is a need for wallpaper and/or wall decorations that act as a self-luminous, energy efficient light source that does not have the above light absorption problems.